One of Repetition
by UraHime Hikaru
Summary: Dulu sekali, Uchiha Sasuke kesepian dan karena itulah ia hadir. Sekarang berbeda. Sasuke sudah punya penggantinya. Jadi apa yang harus dilakukannya? Bisakah kau memberitahuku?


Dulu sekali, Uchiha Sasuke kesepian dan karena itulah ia hadir. Sekarang berbeda. Sasuke sudah punya penggantinya. Jadi apa yang harus dilakukannya? Bisakah kau memberitahuku?

**Himano Hime presented**

**A SasuNaru fanfict**

**One of Repetition  
**

**Pairing: SasuNaru slight SasuHina**

**Disclaimer: Chara? Not mine. Song? Neither mine. It's Miku's.**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning: sho-ai(?), gaje**

**Hope you enjoy it~^^**

Dimasukkannya buku-bukunya ke dalam tas dengan tidak bersemangat. Mata safirnya sekali dua kali mencuri pandang ke seorang pemuda berambut raven di sampingnya.

"Sa..Sasuke, apa kau mau pulang bersama hari ini?" ia bertanya, memaksakan senyuman lebar di wajah. Pertanyaan yang sebetulnya ia sudah tahu jawabannya, yang hanya akan menyakitinya.

"Tidak. Aku pulang bersama Hinata." Sasuke menjawab tanpa sedikit pun melirik pada Naruto.

"O,oh.. begitu.." ia menundukkan wajahnya, bermaksud menyembunyikan kekecewaannya di balik surai pirang itu.

"Sasuke-kun!" seorang gadis berambut hitam kebiruan menyapa Sasuke dengan bersemangat. Sasuke membalas sapaannya dan selanjutnya mereka mengobrol.

"Kalau begitu.. aku pulang dulu ya, Sasuke" Naruto berujar sambil tersenyum. Berharap Sasuke akan membalas dengan 'hati-hati di jalan' atau mungkin sekedar senyuman samar, atau anggukan.

Tak ada.

Kedua mata onyx itu masih terpaku pada gadis manis di depannya. Naruto mencengkram tali tasnya dan pergi tanpa mengatakan apa pun.

Sakit. Rasanya hatinya sakit sekali. Ia tidak ingin merasakan sesuatu seperti ini.

.

**An illusion showing the condition of **

**The meaning gone in words and no longer concious loving and**

**Never again in this gaping hole will I go by**

**Falling into the road of doubts and beginning to cry**

**You don't need me anymore**

**I've just become a chore**

**You wouldn't say it straight, but I still heard it**

**Could you understand the feeling that they've turned into now?**

**I don't want this**

.

Naruto terus berjalan tanpa arah, enggan pulang ke rumahnya. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan di rumah, sendirian?

Ia melewati sebuah taman dan tertegun. Pohon-pohon di taman didominasi warna coklat kekuningan daun-daun ginko. Mereka terus gugur,berjatuhan, setelah sebelumnya diputar-putar angin kesana kemari.

Tanpa sadar ia melangkah ke sana. Menjauhi jalan raya, masuk dan masuk. Ditaruhnya tasnya di tanah yang tertutupi daun sementara ia sendiri mendudukkan diri bersandar di salah satu pohon.

Ia ingat dulu sekali, ketika ia masih kecil, dirinya dan pemuda raven itu pernah ke sini. Ia terus mengoceh, membicarakan topik apa pun sembari berharap Sasuke akan tertarik untuk mengobrol dengannya.

Tapi Uchiha bungsu itu hanya diam, sama sekali tak menanggapinya hingga pada menit ke-10 ia bosan melakukan monolog. Digembungkannya pipinya sebagai sikap merajuk.

Ia ikut diam di samping Sasuke, melamunkan entah apa dan baru tersadar saat setumpuk daun ginko menjatuhinya. Setelah semua daun ginko itu jatuh ke tanah, ia melihat Sasuke tersenyum lembut padanya.

Pada masa awal mereka masuk sekolah, Sasuke langsung terkenal karena ketampanannya sedangkan Naruto terkenal karena kemanisannya. Semua anak lelaki dan beberapa perempuan berebut mengajaknya main bersama.

Tatkala ia sedang bingung dengan semua ajakan, Sasuke memeluknya dari belakang.

"Naruto hanya akan bermain denganku", begitu katanya lalu ia menarik Naruto menjauh dari kelas.

"Kau tak akan meninggalkanku kan?" tanyanya polos. "Kau akan selalu bersamaku kan, Naru?"

Ia ingat itu. Sebuah senyuman miris terbentuk di wajah manis pemuda pirang itu. Alangkah inginnya ia kembali ke masa itu.

Sekarang, ia menyadari dengan pasti bahwa Sasuke tak membutuhkannya lagi. Ia ingin sekali percaya jika Sasuke tak membuangnya, ia masih menjadi orang yang istimewa bagi Sasuke. Ia tidak ingin meragukan itu. Sasuke masih mencintainya, ia tidak meninggalkannya. Sekalipun itu semua hanyalah kebohongan, ia ingin berpura-pura bahwa itulah yang terjadi.

Konyol. Ia masih saja mencintai pria itu setelah semua yang terjadi.

Sejauh yang Naruto tahu, cinta adalah apa yang Sasuke katakan padanya. Sekarang ia bertanya-tanya apa itu hanyalah sebuah lelucon. Semua yang ia ketahui tentang cinta.

.

**I wanted to believe you were true, wanted to have no doubt about you**

**Even though I had a feeling that you would leave me, still I wanted**

**But I was still flying around in love just like a fool**

.

Mungkin bagi Sasuke, cinta tak lebih dari sebuah kata yang diucapkannya pada Naruto. Sebuah kata yang tak ada artinya, hanya sekedar untuk dipermainkan.

Tapi Naruto mempercayainya. Ia percaya pada cinta yang dikatakan Sasuke padanya. Ia mencintai pemuda itu. Sangat.

Karenanya ia tak ingin merasakan rasa hampa seperti ini lebih lama lagi. Ia tidak menginginkan ini.

.

**Love was what you told me you had for me**

**I'm wondering if it was only to be funny**

**I guess I was being used to fill your box of toys**

**When you tired of it, will you throw me away?**

.

Sasuke, ingatkah dirimu? Dulu, ketika umurmu 10 tahun kau selalu sendirian. Kau kesepian. Suatu hari kau menginginkan seseorang untuk menemanimu, mencintaimu. Dan karena itu, Uzumaki Naruto muncul.

Kau begitu gembira. Ia manis dan semua orang menginginkannya tapi ia hanya milikmu seorang. Ia menemanimu. Ia mencintaimu dengan tulus. Selalu, selama bertahun-tahun ia tersenyum di hadapanmu.

Sekarang kau bosan dengannya. Sekarang kau sudah mendapat pengganti. Apakah kau sudah puas, Uchiha Sasuke?

Uzumaki Naruto benar-benar bodoh untuk menanggapi kata cintamu dengan serius, benar kan? Barangkali ia lebih bodoh dari yang kau bayangkan, karena setelah semua yang terjadi, ia masih mencintaimu dengan tulus hingga detik ini.

Ia melihat punggungmu dari ujung jalan. Kau tampak gembira di sisi gadis itu. Ia tak bisa meraihmu yang begitu jauh dengan tangannya yang samar. Apalah lagi yang bisa diminta orang yang jatuh cinta, selain kebahagiaan orang yang dicintainya? Karena ia tahu benar akan ketidakmampuannya memiliki cintamu.

Kau tak menyadari senyum terakhirnya di ujung jalan itu. Ia tersenyum tulus sementara air matanya jatuh ke tanah, mendoakan kebahagiaanmu.

Kau sangat egois, tapi kau selalu mendapat apa yang kau inginkan. Mainan rusak yang tak lagi bisa menyanyikan lagumu sudah tak kau perlukan lagi.

Selamat tinggal, Sasuke.

.

**A feint, I could believe that I am the one**

**Or I could see that you're selfish, our love was always none**

**You have a substitute for anything that goes wrong**

**When you notice that your doll will no longer sing your song**

**Could you understand the feeling that they've turned into now?**

**Goodbye**

.

Sasuke menghentikan obrolannya sejenak dengan Hinata. Keningnya berkerut memandang kursi kosong di sampingnya.

"Ada apa, Sasuke-kun?"

"Tidak.. aku hanya.. seharian ini Naruto tidak ada ya? Apa dia tidak masuk hari ini?" tanyanya masih melihat ke arah kursi kosong itu.

"Naruto.. siapa?"

"Eh?" Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan ke Hinata dengan heran. Hinata tampak sama bingungnya.

Ketika ia menatap bangku itu lagi sehelai daun ginko melayang masuk, diputar-putar angin lalu berhenti di atas meja, menggantikan sebuah eksistensi yang terabaikan dan menghilang...

**A/N: Wahahaha.. gimana ficnya? Gaje akut? XD**

**Hime juga sadar kok, minna~ tapi ga bisa nahan diri aja, kepengen banget bikin cerita ini abisliat video klipnya One of Repetition-Hatsune Miku. Keren banget dan rasanya gimana gitu di hati :P**

**Yosh! Please tell me what do you think about this fic, nee? :3**


End file.
